Advisers
Every ruler needs good advisers he can trust at all times. They are his eyes and ears in every day matters. After acquiring all the information they need, they report it back to their ruler in a more structured and organised way. This way the ruler can decide quickly upon different state matters. Your advisers are located in the upper right part of the game screen. The City Adviser is selected by default. Here are the advisers you can count on 24/7 City Adviser Overview This subadviser displays an overview of your city, it's your city-state at a glance. It will briefly inform you of the most important or stringent finance, population, stocks, construction, research matters. Domestic Report Population Here you can find out what your current population is and how many citizens you can house. Not all citizens are fit for work. Those who are, will be listed under employed and unemployed. You can check out the growth rate and extend, cancel or speed-up housing construction whenever you see fit. Once the current housing capacity is met, population will stop growing. The housing can be extended to each ruler's own liking, there's no imposed value for the housing extension. Clicking on the Extend Housing button will open a new screen where you can drag the slider to set the number of citizens you plan to provide housing for. However, the possible housing extension is limited to the amount of available gold. Whenever housing is being extended, the population section will display a "construction underway" note. The housing extension can be sped-up only after its construction has already begun (same logic applies wherever a speed-up option is available). It's possible to cancel the housing extension, however there's no refund involved. You will lose all gold spent if you choose to cancel. Quality of Life As a city-state develops, it will be able to cater for more sophisticated needs and increase the quality of life of your population. Each quality level brings along its own specific needs. This usually means you need to provide one more good and/or ensure certain service coverages. A superior level also means that you'll be collecting more tax since tax contribution per capita is higher. All data about the current quality of life and its needs can be found in the Domestic Report. When people's unhappiness drops under a certain level, the quality of life will drop too. Keep your people happy and avoid the downgrade. Financial Adviser The Financial Adviser presents the ruler with a structured view of the city's estimated financial result over one round. There is the income from taxes on one side and various expenses on the other. Income minus expenses gives you the financial result which can be either a profit or a loss. Industry Adviser The Industry Adviser has a tab for each type of industries: *Raw Materials *Factories *Services Here you can: *establish an industry *build new facilities for already established industries *speed up constructions already in progress *demolish an entire industry *find out what the current production rate and costs are *assign teams to work in a specific industry The warehouse stores all goods and raw materials that are either produced by or imported by a city-state. This subadviser displays an inventory of all resources and their gain or loss/round (if any). To prevent the consumption of any good, click on the green bullet corresponding to that good. The bullet will turn orange indicating a stockpiling item. Click on it again and it will switch on consumption mode. Commerce Adviser Trading Office The Trading Office is the place where players buy and sell resources for gold. When looking to buy resources make sure you have at least one trade portal available, otherwise transport of goods to your city-state is not possible. You need trade portals to transport the bought resources to your city-state. Select the Import tab and the item of interest. You can also specify a price limit per unit and a search radius. Only offers that match your criteria will be listed. Offers are always listed in order of price attractiveness. To place your own offer, go to the Export tab, enter the amount you're offering next to a good icon and type in your price per unit then save your offers. You can change the amount of goods or their price at any time. Merchants Den Merchants' Den is the place to come to exchange resources with other players. Unlike the Trading Office, where you sell or buy goods for gold, this trading chat is the place where rulers swap goods between themselves, no gold involved. Find out more about Merchants' Den here. Transports All goods are transported via Trade Portals. Whether you want to buy goods at the Trading Office or exchange them on Merchants' Den you always need to have at least one trade portal available to do so. The Transports subadviser has a section dedicated to Trade Portals where you can find out how many you have in total and how many are currently available. You can also add another portal to the existing ones whenever you see fit. The Active Transports section lists all currently incoming and outgoing transports (for old transports check Transport History under History Adviser). Instaport instantly teleports the inbound/outbound goods to their destination. As time passes, Instaport cost will decrease as the goods get closer to their destination. World Map Select the World Map to display the map of Xemerys. Explore your neighbour city-states, regions or travel to the end of the world and back. Click on any city-state on the map to get more details. The left column (next to the map) will display the ruler of that city, its influence score, the city's name, its current special resource and the action buttons ( Cast Spell, Spread Propaganda, Send Goods, Send Message). Magic Adviser Energy ' You need energy to cast spells. Each city-state has its own energy production rate (that can be improved via research) which is subject to effects. A cunning ruler will combine civics, magic doctrine, spells and propaganda to get the desired production rate. All unused energy gets stored but there are limits as to how much can be stored. These limits can be increased using Premium Points. Energy can also be acquired using Premium Points. '''Sanctuary ' works like a shield against hex spells and propaganda. When sanctuary is active, players will only be able to cast blessings upon that city-state. Sanctuary remains active over a period of 5 days. You need to wait for that period to expire before you can activate it again. If you cast a hex on another city-state you will have to wait for a day before you can activate Sanctuary. When a city-state activates Sanctuary, it won't be able to cast hexes or spread propaganda on other cities or onto itself. 'Cataclysm Defender ' wipes away the effects of any cataclysms that might strike your world. It starts taking effect from the moment you acquire it and lasts for 1 day. Research Adviser Research plays an important role in any city-state development. Rulers research civics, magic doctrines, industry upgrades and improvements along the way. When selecting a new item to research, the progress of the current research will freeze. When and if you resume a previous research, it will start from where it was frozen. Different researches take different amounts of time to complete. The amount of time is given by the cost in research points and the research rate. You can also speed-up the current research by using Premium Points. '''Why research civics? Any civic must be researched before it can be chosen to govern your city. The Governing Adviser will only display researched civics for you to choose from. The more civics you research, the boarder your choice is. Why research magic doctrines? Plain and simple, a doctrine unlocks spells you can use. Just like civics, magic doctrines need to be researched in order to be displayed by the Governing Adviser. When selecting the governing doctrine, you will only be able to choose from already researched doctrines. Why research industry upgrade? Whenever you plan an upgrade for an industry you need to make sure you've already researched the corresponding upgrade technology for the new level. Each of the five upgrade technologies corresponds to a group of industries as follows: * Raw Materials (sheep farming, eucalyptus forests, dye producer, silver mining and crystal mining) * Goods (tailor, silverworks , aphrodisiac industry, beauty industry, fashion industry and crystalsmith) * Services (healthcare, education, entertainemnt, environment and spiritual) * Farm Produce (wheat farming, goat farming, vineyards, berry farming) * Food and Drinks (bakery, distilleries, cheese industry, wineries, fine dining) Why research improvements? In order to build Special Facilities, you first need to research the corresponding improvement. Each improvement can be researched further. This is how you can increase the default construction rate, energy production rate and even the research rate itself. Diplomacy Adviser Sent and received messages can be found in the Diplomacy Adviser screen. It stores up to 7 days old messages. Whenever you have unread messages waiting for you, the adviser icon will turn red . Go to Send message and find out how to send a message to another player. Governing Adviser Changing the governing civics or culture might help you at times. Players can switch between different civics and cultures in the Governing Adviser screen. This screen will only display civics and cultures that have already been researched so if you'd like to add more to the list of options, you need to research them first. Keep in mind that switching between different civics and cultures should be done sparingly since any change will trigger a temporary anarchy. Civics Rulers get to choose at least one civic from each of the available categories. Every civic has certain effects and a propaganda attached to it. Don't forget to click on "Apply selected civics" once you've chosen the new governing civics to replace the previous ones. Magic Doctrines You are presented with different doctrines, each with its own specific effects and group of spells attached to it. Check the details of any doctrine or spell by clicking its name. Players can choose to embrace one doctrine at a time. History Adviser History Adviser is an archive of previous events. You can check out old transports, spells or any old events involving your city-state. This way you can find out what happened in your city while you were offline. It stores events of the last 7 days.